


Dress to Impress

by Lavendergaia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendergaia/pseuds/Lavendergaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye hosts a Halloween party to improve team morale. Trip's morale is mostly improved by the hostess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress to Impress

Trip isn’t entirely sure why a Halloween party is necessary—he vaguely remembers “team morale” being thrown around as a reason and sure, whatever. The way the booze is flowing (he’s _really_ not sure where Hunter got three kegs from), morale is definitely more on the up and up than it usually is. The party isn’t something he’s really against, not in theory, and the beer is actually good, but he’ll never stop wondering how Skye manages to talk the Director into basically anything. He looks around the lounge, sees how everyone doesn’t look like the world is falling apart for once, sees how Fitzsimmons haven’t stopped really and actually talking to each other all night (and damn, but that boy hasn’t stopped looking at her since she walked in in her fairy costume), and he thinks that Skye is probably just right about everything and Coulson just realizes it before everyone else. Score one for team morale.

The aforementioned woman-who-is-right-about-everything is standing across the room from him with a drink of something that is definitely not beer, but is also definitely not water. She’s leaning against the wall, surveying the party with a small, satisfied smile on her face. Trip can acknowledge that he’s really no better than Fitz—he’s probably had his eyes on Skye far more than his grandma would say was polite. But he always tries to watch out for her. Sure, he’s not her S.O., but he knows how the last one went and he likes to keep an eye out for her. And okay, maybe the skirt of her costume is the sort of short he’s not used to seeing on her and goddamn if her legs don’t look amazing.

Skye looks at him at that moment, catching his gaze and it takes a good portion of his training not to show his surprise at being caught on his face. He just smiles at her and raises his cup in toast. She raises her eyebrows at him for a moment, then nods to the empty space of wall next to her. Taking it as an invitation, he crosses the room, trying to avoid where Mack is laughing at Hunter and Bobbi bickering next to the empty (“it’s not empty, you’re just doing it wrong”) keg.

“Having fun?” she says to him as he leans on the wall next to her. She doesn’t really seem all that concerned, but she’s smiling at him and that’s more important.

“I am actually.” He takes a long sip of his beer. “Think maybe you can get Coulson to let us go trick-or-treating next year? We’re missing out on all the candy.”

She crosses her arms over her chest. “You don’t even eat candy. Candy doesn’t go in the temple.”

“Girl, don’t even pretend that you don’t know that Fitz wouldn’t eat all of our candy anyway.”

Her face softens as she looks over his shoulder and he turns to follow her gaze. Fitz and Simmons are sitting so closely together on the couch, it was like they didn’t realize there was more than two feet of space available for them to share. Fitz’s face is bright red but he’s smiling in a way that Trip isn’t sure he’s ever seen; Simmons keeps pushing her hair behind her ears with one hand, but her other hand is on Fitz’s knee and it doesn’t look like it’s going anywhere anytime soon. Trip looks back at Skye who is grinning at them and he suddenly knows why she thought a Halloween party was necessary. A rush of affection for this girl who cares so much about her people comes over him and he has to stop himself from reaching for her, from hugging her, from…

“So, what are you supposed to be?” Skye says, looking him over slowly and taking a sip of her drink.

Rolling his eyes, he says, “Come on now, I’m Kobe Bryant.” He knows that a lot of the costumes (for those who dressed up and didn’t just come for the booze) came from the wardrobe that they use for undercover missions, but he already has a Kobe jersey and basketball shorts and they’re comfy and it means he doesn’t have to wear clothing meant for undercover missions. “Didn’t you live in L.A.?”

“Oh, right, you know me, big basketball fan.”

“Kobe is not just a basketball player, he’s a legend. He’s _the_ basketball player.”

“I’m gonna pretend you said that because you’re drunk,” she says, laughing and running her hand through her tightly curled hair.

Trip uses this opportunity to really look at her up close: the blue halter top with the white star, the red and white striped skirt, the white gloves, the silver shoes. “I know what you are,” he says slowly. “You’re one of the dancers, from the Captain America performances.”

Grinning, she salutes him, posing her other hand at her hip. “They’re called Star Spangled Singers.”

He shakes his head. “You know you’re already Coulson’s favorite, you don’t have to dress up to impress him.”

“This isn’t to impress Coulson,” she says, frowning. “Though, he did seem more into the whole Halloween idea when I told him what I wanted to be. And he helped me find all the pieces for it, the only thing we couldn’t get was the hat.” She pats the top of her head in frustration. “I just…I thought it was cool. And your grandpa was a Howling Commando, right? He knew Captain America.”

“Yeah,” Trip says softly, licking his lips. “Yeah, he did.”

She fixes her eyes on something past his shoulder, avoiding his gaze. “I guess I just thought you’d think it was cool. It’s okay if you don’t though.”

“No, hey.” He cups her cheek in his hand, staring at her intently. “You look amazing. You always look gorgeous, but… Look, I have seen pretty much every single one of those stupid videos, even if I did have to hear my granddad complain about them the entire time, but you look a hundred times better than any of those girls.”

Biting her bottom lip in a way that was possibly just meant to make him want to die on the spot, Skye smiles. “Yeah?”

Trip takes another long look at her legs and nods. “Oh yeah.”

Bringing her cup back to her mouth, she drains it without breaking his gaze. She crushes the plastic cup and tosses it into the nearest trash bin before saying, “I think we need more ice. You want to come get some with me?”

“Yes.” He says it immediately, not thinking of the consequences or the implications. He would probably say yes to anything she asks of him, anytime, for any reason. He’s not sure when he became a goner, but there it is.

There’s plenty of space, but she brushes past him as she goes to leave the lounge and he follows close behind her. They’re almost to the kitchen and he’s starting to think that maybe they are actually going to get ice when she leans against the wall and pulls him against her, slanting her lips against his and kissing him hard. In the back of his mind, logic is telling him that no one knows the cameras in this place better than Skye except maybe Koenig but that thought is out of his head so fast because she’s so warm and she’s licking at his mouth and _fuck_.

One of his hands holds on to her hip and she’s so small, but she feels so powerful as she presses against him, kissing him until he can barely think. She tastes a bit like tequila but still almost overpoweringly sweet. His other hand goes behind her head, long fingers buried in her hair. When she pulls away, she is panting and he takes the chance to lean over and lick the part of her collarbone that her dress leaves exposed. When she moans, he can feel it where his cheek is pressed against her neck.

“You know,” she says, practically a sigh. “It took Simmons forever to curl my hair.”

When he looks up at her, she’s smiling and her eyes are wide and glassy, shining down at him. He smiles back. “Guess I’m gonna have to mess up all her hard work.”

The only response he gets is Skye’s hands on his face, pulling him in to kiss her again.


End file.
